Amelia Song
by Blanche Mottershead
Summary: A little glimpse at what 11 and River would be like as parents. This is a republishing of an old story on the account Dr Blanche Mottershead. read and review


p class="MsoNormal"Sunlight crept through the gaps in the heavy blanket of leaves, warming River's face, gently coaxing her towards sleep as the sweet scent of the bright blue violets she was lying in wandered lazily around her head. She could just hear the precious sound of laughter trickling towards her, a mans, mixed with the delicate tinkling of a child's. She couldn't help but smile to herself./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;" spanA little scream, followed by shrill giggles jerked her back into reality and she propped herself up on her elbows to see what was happening. A little grin made it's way across her face. The Doctor was holding Amelia by her hands, swirling her around in great wide circles while she screamed with delight every time her feat left the ground. Her bright red curls flew around her beaming face as the Doctor picked her up once more and swung her in a great arc, pulling her up into his arms just before she hit the ground. River flinched./p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Be careful you two!" she shouted. Amelia beamed a bright, gap-toothed smile as she waved at her mother from the Doctors arms. He grinned boyishly at her as he saluted, shouting,p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span/span"Aye aye Captain!" River rolled her eyes and chuckled./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span/span"Atteeeeeeeeeeention!" she shouted. They both grinned and the Doctor set Amelia back on the ground where they saluted her once more. River grinned, shouting,/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span/span"Form up soldiers!" and the both ran toward the little tree she way lying under, stopping just before her to stand with their hands strapped to their sides, Amelia desperately trying not to giggle./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span/span"At ease," River said with an air of mock seriousness and authority. Amelia launched herself at her mother and wrapped her arms around her, knocking her back to the ground. River laughed and tugged the little girl into her arms as she sat upright again and peppered kisses all over her freckled face./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span/span"Stop it!" the girl squealed under her mother's assaults./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" span/span"Never!" River grinned, as she planted one last kiss on the girl's cheek./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;" spanOnce she had been released her, Amelia ran back into the middle of the field and proceeded to chase a bright turquoise and red butterfly, that had no doubt made it's escape from the Lunar University botanical gardens in the next pod over. The Doctor settled himself behind her and River leaned back into his arms, smiling as they watched their daughter play./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;" spanShe was so like Amy it was almost painful to watch. Her hair was just the same shade of red, her freckles positioned in just the same way so that it seemed they had almost been drawn on with a stencil. And she was stubborn, oh so stubborn, and completely fearless. But she had her mother's eyes, like a sea of bright green grass, interrupted only now and then by a light grey cloud, or a TARDIS blue rain drop./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;" spanShe had a temper too, that of her mother and father combined, making her extraordinarily formidable when she wanted to be. Only five years old and already she was capable of kicking up a storm that would make even the bravest, and most foolish, run and hide./p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: Courier;" spanBut she had his heart, the Doctor's heart, both of them, producing a love so great that at times River knew it would threaten to destroy her, as it did him. Never had there been a kinder, more caring, nor a more formidable force of nature than their child. The child of the last of the Time Lords. The daughter of River style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
